


The First Mate's Cabin

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: slight rewrite of chap 10 with a lil smut
Relationships: Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 10





	The First Mate's Cabin

The panic was rising, crashing like the waves against the sides of the boat. There was chaos, fighting, struggle, and then silence, save for the pounding of boots on the wood floor and the light clinking of manacles. Eden couldn’t retaliate, couldn’t shout out, couldn’t find a way to revolt without getting a hilt to the head and a sword to the neck. 

_ If only my New York friends could see me now _ . The thought was accompanied by a bitter chuckle under her breath.  _ I’m going to die here. _ Then she saw Edward, bloodied and battered, in his cell, and all thought outside cleaning his wounds left her head. 

“Oliver!” A swift hand to face shut her up, but stoked her rage. 

“Move along! I’ll take her from here.”

“But, sir--”

“Am I or am I not your superior officer?” Oliver’s sharp words complemented his sharp glare, icy and paralyzing. How the other officer wasn’t writhing on the ground in pain from it, she didn’t know. Sparing a glance toward the officer, she saw a frustrated look and reasoned that he must have been on the receiving end of the stare enough times to become immune. 

“Yes, sir.” He walked off after sending a tasteless comment about “her kind” over his shoulder and Eden turned her own glare on him. 

“You--”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, eyes softening and hands reaching out to touch before he thought better of it and let them fall to his sides. Eden’s anger morphed into surprise at the ease in which he put his mask on and took it off. It was this that made her more wary than ever. “I hate how violent they are with you.”

“Well then, fix it! Tell them to stop! Are you or are you not their superior officer?” she demanded, echoing his words. His eyes flitted between hers, searching for something with a quiet intensity that knocked her breath out of her lungs. She took a deep breath, refusing to show him the effect he had on her. “Just...let me help Edward.” His gaze fell to the ground, but she craned her neck so he could still see her. “Please.”

“Granted.” He nodded and turned her around, the tips of his boots touching the heels of hers as he unlocked her binds, pushing her forward into the cell. When she turned back to look at her captor, his mask was back on and unreadable. 

“You have the power to help, you know.” His expression remained the same, but he shifted his feet. “Yet you do nothing.”

“I’m just following orders. It’s all I can do.”

“No. It’s not. It’s all you  _ choose  _ to do. Learn the difference.” He walked back up to the deck without replying. 

“Edward, Jesus, what did they do to you?” She fell to her knees and crawled to him, gently pulling his jacket off to get a better look at the deep cut through his shoulder. 

“Few punches, some light stabs. Nothing I can’t handle.” He hissed when her fingers brushed the wound. “Well, that hurts like a bitch.”

“I need supplies, antiseptic, stitches, painkillers…” she muttered, reaching through the bars for a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. “Assholes...taunting him with this.”

“Antiseptic?” Edward asked, eyes closely watching her as she raised a sponge to his skin. 

“It’s not important. Did I ever tell you how I broke my ankle in kindergarten?”

“In  _ what? _ ” 

“Oh..uh, like baby school,” she said it quickly and pressed the sponge to his wound, drawing out a pained groan. She quickly dove into her story, drawing out little laughs and more hurt grunts. 

“You’ve done enough for me.” He was looking at her with wide eyes rimmed with pain but filled with...something else. Eden leaned forward, lips growing closer to Edward’s until they were interrupted by a cough. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the Admiral wishes to see you, Eden.” Oliver was standing with a straight back and a heavy glare centered on Edward, who returned it from the floor. 

“I’d get up to shake your hand for an official introduction, but I seem to be incapacitated at the moment,” Edward snapped, giving Oliver a wry smile.

“How unfortunate,” the Lieutenant retorted, seemingly uncaring. Eden, sensing the palpable tension, stood and walked over to Oliver. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she soothed, easily seeing the concern in her captain’s eyes. Oliver took hold of her wrist and pushed her up to the deck, but steered her into the first mate’s cabin instead of the Admiral’s dining room. “Wha--”

And then he was looking at her, their faces close, his lips wet, his brown eyes flicking to her mouth with the proximity. It was...suffocating and dangerous, sending a thrill to Eden’s heart and a shiver down her spine. His grip was tight on her wrists and he looked down at her, never bothering to even their height difference with bent knees. He always needed to be tall, and she felt little under his gaze. 

“I wanted to warn you about my father.” A quick bit of snark almost escaped her lips.  _ Is that really all you wanted to do, Lieutenant? _ She held her tongue. “And provide an attire change. Admiral is particularly...hard to please.” He held up a large parcel. “Wear this to make him like you more.”

“I don’t need him to like me, I need your help to get the hell off this ship.” Oliver winced. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“So giving me clothes is in your duties but providing an escape from your murderous father isn’t?”

“I--”

“Don’t.” She snatched the parcel out of his hands and opened it, running her hand down the expensive fabric. “Wow.” 

“Admiral will like it.” He swallowed. “As will I.” 

Her eyes snapped up to his, something like anger and confusion clouding the iris, but it melted away when she saw how  _ soft _ he was. His switch was flipped, and his human side was showing, and it made her heart beat fast in her chest. This wasn’t the Lieutenant; it was Oliver. His eyes were shining, searching for something he hoped she could find in herself to give. 

He wanted love.

She placed the package back into his hands and just as he had begun to regret giving her the dress, she let her jacket slide to the floor. There was a curiosity in his face, but she let nothing show on her own as she undressed, letting inch by inch of her body be exposed with every piece of fabric piled next to her feet. When she was only dressed in her undergarments, she looked back up at Oliver to see his eyes roving in wonder over her body, soaking in everything revealed to him. She walked forward and indicated for him to hold out the dress, trying to step into it on her own. When she found she couldn’t, her hand found his bicep, warm under the clothes covering his own skin. His breath caught and the muscle involuntarily flexed under her touch.

“Thank you,” she said, inclining her head slightly when she was fully dressed again. Oliver was disappointed to see her completely covered, but tried to hide it. His blush gave everything away. 

“‘Twasn’t an issue.” She gave him a smile and reached her hand up, letting her fingertips run across his cheek. Her touch was featherlight and he sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of her. All too soon, she pulled away and left to speak to the Admiral. 

The door was closed behind her, allowing him to fall against it with his head in his hands. His pants were embarrassingly tight after their encounter, and he shifted the fabric to give him the slightest relief. It barely worked. He closed his eyes, but the image of Eden, staring him down while revealing her naked body to him was burned into his brain, prompting even more naughty images to run through his mind, wreaking havoc on his impulse control. How badly he wanted to fuck her against this very door, how he wanted her to scream his name for the ship to hear, for his father to hear; it was bordering on too much. 

Yet the fact that she wasn’t in his arms this very second made it all seem like not enough. 

A knock on the door distracted him from his fantasies. “Sir?” He stood and collected himself with a deep breath before stepping out. 

“Apologies.” He walked off to his own quarters, eagerly awaiting for Eden’s meeting with the Admiral to end.

* * *

“Take her to the first mate’s cabin! I don’t want her interfering with Mortemer!” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Oliver’s ears perked up as he saw a struggling Eden being dragged into the room they had just shared their intimate scene in an hour prior. Leaning to one of the crew members, he kept his voice low to avoid his father’s suspicion.

“What happened?”

“Why, she flipped her lid! Began yelling at the Admiral and even threw her wine on him!” Admiral emerged from his dining room, dripping physically with wine and metaphorically with anger. 

“Don’t let her out!” he spoke louder than necessary to the guard standing by the door so his voice would carry into the room trapping her. A swift punch from the other side rattled the wood, but Admiral only laughed. “Keep trying!” His father offered a curt nod to his son before returning to his office, no doubt to deliberate a more specific area to comb through on the island indicated to hold the compass. Oliver waited until he was out of sight completely before turning to the soldier guarding Eden’s door. 

“I’d like time with the prisoner.” Oliver’s tone and icy air granted him passage. As he stepped into the room, Eden stood and prepared for a fight, but sat back down on the bed when she saw that it was just the Lieutenant. Her gaze was troubled and she fiddled with her hands in her lap, eyes turned to the floor. The mattress dipped when Oliver sat next to her. “I’m--”

She was kissing him. Her soft lips were on his, bringing back his memory of when they first met and they both had lied about their identities. It already seemed like a lifetime ago. But now, she was kissing him and running her hands through his hair and knocking his hat off and it was... _ breathtaking _ . There was an emotion behind it, one of deep fear. This could be the last time they could do this. She wanted to make it count. 

His fingers found their way to her back where they played with her corset strings until her hands joined his in tugging at them. She barely broke the kiss as she stepped out of the dress, and he still found his mind blanking at the sight of her. Taking his hand under hers, she ran it around her back and up her sides before settling on her right breast, kneading the skin beneath his fingers and relishing the sweet sounds that spilled into his mouth. She moved to straddle him, pressing her hips down into his and making him gasp. She needed him to help her forget, and it was becoming an increasingly easy task. 

“Tell me what to do, Lieutenant.” He felt his dick twitch in his underwear at her breathy lilt and his powerful rank, effortlessly slipping into the role. 

“Get on your knees.” She whimpered and followed his orders, sinking down to the floor and palming his erection through his pants. He let a groan fall and quickly undressed, exposing himself to the cold air of the cabin. He knew that the soldiers on the other side of the door could most definitely hear what was going on, but as she looked up at him with those big eyes and twitching hands, eager to please him, he couldn’t have cared less. Her fingers grabbed his cock and she wasted no time in wrapping her lips around him, taking him in to the hilt and letting his tip hit the back of her throat. He gasped and let his head fall back, wild colors exploding behind his eyelids as she began to move, hollowing her cheeks and running her tongue along a prominent vein on the underside of his shaft. She traced the slit of his cock with her tongue and he was gone, gripping her hair as she swallowed load after load of his cum. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

She pulled off him with a  _ pop _ and climbed back up on the bed, straddling one of his thighs and kissing him with an intensity strong enough to nearly knock him back. Her lips moved down to his jaw and neck, biting just hard enough to jolt some nerves, but not enough to leave marks, even though she really wanted to paint his skin as the ultimate  _ fuck you _ to the Admiral. Her hips ground down on his thigh, prompting moans that were muffled into the skin of his throat. After hearing the smallest of whimpers, he lost nearly all control and gripped her hips, moving her body for her and flexing his thigh. She nearly screamed as she came, and he swallowed the sound with a deep kiss as she writhed against him, coating his thigh in her slick. 

“Oliver…” she gasped, still sensitive, and he gently helped her up to lay on the bed. He dressed before handing Eden her old clothes, only helping with her underwear and pants while she pulled on her shirt. “C’mere,” she beckoned, giving him a searing kiss when he got close enough. He smiled into it, briefly forgetting the world outside the door of the cabin. 

“Load the cannons!” a muffled voice on the deck shouted, and Oliver immediately left the room, closing the door behind him for Eden. 

“What’s happening?” 

“ _ The Poseidon’s Revenge  _ is going down, that’s what.” 

In the chaos, Eden was left unguarded in her cabin and walked out, watching as the order for the cannons was received. She leaned over the railing and nearly fell overboard before two soldiers pulled her back, holding her arms tight in their grip. She looked on, helpless as her ship was engulfed in flames, slowly falling into the sea.


End file.
